


Fuzz

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fan Characters, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's unnerving seeing the way Davesprite hushes the kids, but he insists it's normal.<br/>{a short davesprite/john fic.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzz

Sometimes it's unnerving seeing the way Davesprite hushes the kids, but he insists it's normal.

Tucking them all together, coiling around them and covering them with a wing, he says, makes it dark so they sleep. It does seem to work, but you can't help but think it might be because of a lack of oxygen. He lets you know that they're all immortal bird people, it didn't really matter, they don't even have to breathe if they don't want to. You guess that's true. But maybe we could still just do like regular parents do? Wrap them up in a blanket instead and hold them until they fell asleep?

Davesprite scoffs but smiles reassuringly. He says if you want to do that, you're absolutely welcome to pick one up out of the fuzzy ball he's got them curled into against his body and hold onto it. You tell him that maybe that's not a very good idea, and he agrees, considering two out of the four have claws.

But he could pick one of them up for you. You guess that's a good idea.

You still feel bad referring to them as 'that one' or 'this one', but you never really had the time to think of names. The month Davesprite actually carried the eggs around he was moody and threw hissy fits when it was so much as mentioned. After only three weeks of incubation they hatched and you guys still hadn't talked about it. You'd get there. Probably.

Dave rolls onto his back, a lot more agile than he was a couple months ago, and picks up the smallest of the chicks under the arms. He coos to the little boy while the others squirm to fill the space left behind. The littlest one resembled Dave a hell of a lot. Well, they all did, but some of them held some of your features, but the runt was almost all Dave. Light, orangeish hair, scaled arms and claws, two wings that looked like they'd fill out nicely, and a ring of down around his neck and under his stomach. Davesprite hands him over to you and you awkwardly take the chick from him, trying to contain the long tail he has. He chirps playfully and looks around, anywhere but at your face, so you cradle him and wrap his tail around your hand and look down at him. You tell the little guy that he's probably one of the cutest things you've ever seen. And handsome, too.

Dave squawks in annoyance, making the little one snap to his attention, and then corrects you; he isn't just cute, he's also pretty damn cool. Don't forget that. You nod and look back down. Davesprite then hands you another one without letting you know beforehand. Also a little one. You have a little bit of trouble holding them both, a little boy and girl, but you manage it with a little bit of Dave's help. He then scoops up the remaining chicks like a pro and holds them against his chest feathers.

You tell him he looks hilarious, and he agrees, he probably does, but so do you.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so apologize.


End file.
